beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era S2 - Episode 7: Byakko vs Liger - Training Royale!
Céleste comes home from a visit overseas, Destan and Isolde train together, and Catherine, Lin Menghu, and Clémentine go dress shopping. Plot Céleste returns home from her visit to America to see her sister to find a heavily bruised and bandaged Angus sitting at the dining room table staring at a piece of burnt toast. She asks him what happened, and Angus grumbles that Destan found out who his dad is, and Hikari blamed him for it. Céleste asks Angus if he's sure he didn't let it slip by accident, because he's done that before, Angus replying he's not that stupid, Destan worked it out himself. Hikari walks in and apologises for the state she left Angus in, setting a bowl of soup in front of him, adding that she told him to tell her when he's hungry because he can't make food in that state, causing all three to laugh. Céleste tells Hikari that her sister is coming for a visit, as Regime has been booked to give a speech at the Peacemillion Academy graduation, Angus raises his eyebrows, and Hikari says that Kira is his WBBA partner now that he's no longer World Champion. Céleste says they'll have to get Pierre and Estelle, and Renaud and Frosina, and have a big family dinner, before saying Valentina sent gifts for everyone. Morgan and Galahad are in their dorm room, sat on the couch playing video games. Morgan dies, and Galahad blurts out that something weird happened yesterday after they all left and it was just him and Lin, and that's why he didn't come and hang out that night, Morgan asks what, and Galahad says that Lin asked him to the dance. Morgan looks deadpan, and says that he knew she was gonna, that's why she was all upset the other day, Galahad slaps his forehead and says of course, Morgan replying that he's a retard, before adding that it would've been weird if he went with Isolde because he looks like a young version of her dad, and she's going with Clémentine anyway. Galahad takes out his phone, and sends Lin a message confirming that he’ll go to the dance with her. Isolde arrives at the training stadium to find Destan and Angus messing around, with Angus making Destan try on numerous pairs of sunglasses, Destan trying to tell Angus that he doesn’t really want to wear them, but Angus is refusing to listen, telling him that he doesn’t look cool enough. Isolde announces herself, and Angus drops the tray of sunglasses, causing them to spill all over the floor, before telling Isolde that she’s late and they had to something to pass the time, causing Isolde to giggle. As Angus goes off to prepare the stadium for a training battle, Destan asks Isolde if her Dad makes her wear sunglasses and no shirt, Isolde gives him a confused look, saying that he’s tried to make her wear sunglasses, but she can’t really go around with no shirt, causing Destan to bury his head in his hands in embarrassment as he realised what he had just asked. Angus tells them that they’ll be battling each other today. The pair go to each side of the arena, loading their beys, before Angus counts them down. Destan immediately activates Byakko Boost, increasing its speed, as well as filling the arena with a thick fog, Isolde scoffs, saying that she doesn’t need to see when she can resonate, as it allows her to feel the energy from Byakko and know exactly where it is, activating Liger Exceed, Liger sounding out arcs of energy as it launches itself forward, the energy shocking Byakko is magnified by the moisture in the fog as it. Byakko is stunned, and Liger zooms into it, Isolde tells Destan that he needs to rely less on what he sees, and more on his connection to Byakko, as Liger smashes into Byakko again. Liger attempts a third attack, however Byakko activates Blizzard Barrier, causing Liger to hit the shield of ice, repelling it backwards with the force of the wind escaping from the shield. Byakko activates its Forge Disc, changing the mode from Defense to Stamina, using this to break the ice from the shield, which it throws at Liger, who dodges one piece, only to be hit by the other. Liger activates Regal Edge, a beam forming around its Energy Layer, Byakko activates Frozen Steel Cyclone, creating a freezing whirlwind, shards of ice pelting Liger, who cuts through them, before it launches itself at Byakko, who is in the centre of the whirlwind. Liger cuts through the whirlwind, striking Byakko hard on the edge of the Energy Layer, causing it to wobble as the edge of the blade is sliced of by Liger’s energy blade. Byakko uses Byakko Boost to recover stamina, retreating to one side of the stadium, Liger meanwhile changes spin direction to gain velocity, creating a mini whirlwind in the fog as it does. Byakko charges at Liger, activating Blizzard Barrier as it does, however, Liger jumps into the air, using the increase in velocity in conjunction with its Aero Performance Tip to fly up to a great height, Byakko changes to Stamina Mode again, sending the main part of the shield flying up at Liger. Liger activates Beam Buster, rapidly falling towards Byakko and the ice shield remains heading towards it, however Liger destroys this shield with the beam of energy generated by the move, falling on top of Byakko and barraging it, causing it to crack. Byakko changes to Defense Mode, a shield of air forming around it that forces Liger off of it, Liger wobbling as it lands, Byakko constantly changes mode, creating powerful waves of air to keep Liger away from it as it recovers stamina. Liger activates Liger Exceed, circling Byakko, energy from Liger striking Byakko from afar, Liger, after gathering enough velocity, charges at Byakko, slicing through Byakko’s waves of air, it uppercuts Byakko, causing it to burst, Byakko’s Energy Layer shattering as it flies into the air. Angus declares Isolde the winner, and they congratulate Destan on his performance, Isolde revealing a large crack running around Liger’s Forge Disc, telling Destan that if he’d tried another full frontal attack he would’ve won. Angus comes down from the stands, telling Isolde that she can go, as he’ll see her at dinner tonight, taking Destan aside. Angus gives Destan pointers on what he needs to improve on, telling him that he has good technique, such as using his ice shield as a missile, but he needs to let Byakko go in for more attacks, he recommends to Destan that he sit with Byakko and meditate, as they could use some practice with resonating, to allow them to function as one during battle. Catherine and Clémentine are walking down the street, on the way to meet Lin at the boutique, to go and look for dresses for the Midsummer's Soirée, however they are interrupted by the sound of feet clattering. Lin runs into the pair, holding out her phone, panting at them to look, however they are confused because it just says “Yeah, sure”, but Lin cracks a wide grin and says it’s Galahad saying he’ll go to the dance with her. The trio arrive at the boutique, and Lin asks why the others aren’t here, Catherine says Vixin had to work, and Isolde is at training with her dad and the World Champion. Catherine picks up three dresses, and heads into the changing rooms, while Lin grabs one, commenting that she’s had her eye on this for ages but had no reason to try it on until now, while Clémentine says she’ll wait outside, as she already has her dress. After some time, Catherine and Lin both come out to parade for Clémentine, Clémentine says that Lin’s dress is perfect for her, and hopes that Galahad can match it with whatever he ends up wearing, but Catherine’s dress is the wrong colour for her hair, but still looks good on her. Catherine parades the other two dresses, however Clémentine and Lin both agree that neither suit her, Catherine huffs, and says that she’ll have to come back with Vixin and Isolde when they come in the week. Category:Role Play Category:Zero Era Category:Zero Era Episodes